1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of decorative accessories for belts in general, and in particular to an adjustable belt clip construction having removable decorative face panels.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos., 4,280,254; 4,819,303; 5,044,049; and 5,333,361, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse belt clip constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical belt clip construction that has an adjustable length as well as a decorative face plate that is removable from the main clip housing.
As most fashion conscious people are all too well aware, standard belt clip constructions not only have a fixed decorative face panel, but are also designed to only accommodate a belt having a specific width.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of adjustable belt clip construction whose height can be varied to accommodate different width belts, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.